


Purple Meadows

by Bundlino



Series: Mind Games [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bang Chan-centric, Based on Stray Kids Universe, First Dates, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundlino/pseuds/Bundlino
Summary: He merely stepped a few paces behind Minho as the other found a perfect spot to watch the celestial sky together with all its planets in the far, noticeable distance."So you agree, then," Chan smiled so big, and his chest felt so light. "It's like you read my mind."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Mind Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Purple Meadows

It was their first date.

Bang Chan, nervous as he was, couldn't believe where his confidence had come from in suggestion of the idea. And now, he merely stepped a few paces behind Minho as the other found a perfect spot to watch the celestial sky together with all its planets in the far, noticeable distance. His heart had been thumping lightly in his chest the whole way and some doubts did express themselves once or twice deep within, but seeing Minho finally throw open the blanket in the air to then watch it gently fall neatly on the ground so they could rest and talk made it all worthwhile. Chan had to pat himself on the back later for asking him out. 

Once they both sat, the two moons looked down upon them from the blue atmosphere, one soaking in a red of all sinister evils and the other bathing in a cleansing light. Rumors did catch their ears of a two-mooned collision eventually revealing the answers to anyone's burning questions and desires. The eclipse, although rare, shines the correct path for everyone.

It had been some centuries since the last occurred. For all anyone knew, the red and white orbits were like parallel beings, never meant to cross into each other's direction. 

"You okay?" Minho had steadied him out of his thoughts, smiling warmly and hovering over Chan's hand but not quite touching. The image of their hands this close together made Chan's heart skip a beat, and it was the first time one of them talked during the long walk. The vast mountains in the scenery enclosing around them and the purple meadow made it seem like they were the only two people that existed in the world.

After closing the distance between their hands bit by bit, Chan grasped Minho's in his and smiled back. In that moment he swore to himself that if the world ended tomorrow, he would spend the rest of it looking into Minho's eyes that had a special way of making him feel like he was home. "Yeah," he assured, rubbing a thumb along Minho's fingers, "I am."

There was no mistake that Minho beamed, grinning so widely, judging from the way his eyes shaped into crescents. "Good."

"That's something I like about you."

Minho hummed in amusement, curiosity evident on his face. "What would that be?"

Chan scooted closer until they were side by side, little space between them now. "You wear your heart on your sleeve. Every time you light up when you're talking about something you love, I get pulled in. It reminds me of the moons. Or even when you just greet me enthusiastically in the mornings back at the living quarters, it makes my day. But right now, this is my first time seeing it up close. This I especially enjoy."

Laughter filled the air, the sounds of their own voices becoming a pleasing music. Minho rested his head on Chan's shoulder, enjoying every second. "I could say the same."

"Oh?" Chan nudged him just a small amount, not enough to break their current position. "Do tell."

He humored him, sighing in comedic exaggeration. "Where do I begin? Where should I?" Minho hummed again. "I don't know if anyone else has realized this or told you, but the freckles on your face are just really soft."

Chan burst out laughing harder, poking at Minho's sides. "What? What kind of compliment was that?"

"Yeah! Your entire existence is just soft. You have a really kind heart. Probably the nicest person around here. I can tell by just being around you, even when we first met. Also when we you try not to laugh at someone's joke, it's kind of cute. You laugh with your entire body, so it's also pretty funny. Whenever I'm around you or when I sneak into your room, I lose track of time and we end up talking the whole night. Then the next day we get in trouble. But I see myself looking into the mirror and finding that it was all worth it. I would do it all over again. It almost doesn't feel real, how much we just click. Since day one. Even now, I'm so nervous that I might mess things up."

The unexpected confession made Chan really happy. Extremely happy. "Really?"

"Really." 

Chan adjusted their hands, holding on tighter. He hoped the sweat on his palm wasn't obvious. "I'm really nervous, too. And..." He looked down at Minho's lips.

"And?" Minho looked down at Chan's.

"I feel the same." 

They both leaned in. Chan melted into Minho's lips, heart ready to explode out of his chest in sheer bliss. It was like his brainwaves were completely shutting off one by one. After the initial contact, he took control and pressed further, refusing to let it be short-lived. Minho did the same, matching Chan's communication as they longed for each other's presence. Unbeknown to them, the purple meadow around the blanket swayed quietly in the rising wind, releasing its violet pollen into the sky, soon shrouding and encircling the two in a soft whirlwind. Similarly, Chan's mind felt like a hovering vortex with its own color, but one that was equally pleasant and comforting as much as it was disorganized. Almost like if time stood still, with people always conflicted in wanting to pause it or let it keep going. He continued kissing Minho, more happy than he ever felt before and feeling weightless for those brief seconds. 

But they had to part eventually. 

When Chan pulled away slowly, he noticed Minho making an annoyed face, probably unaware of how cute his pouting looked to Chan. "What's wrong?"

Minho furrowed his eyebrows, visibly in a state of fake anger. "It was too short."

"So you agree, then," Chan smiled so big, and his chest felt so light. "It's like you read my mind." He also knows the scariness of falling in love. The vulnerability of letting someone else influence your mood and actions so greatly without even trying. Minho merely overpowered him with a glance or a small giggle or just by talking with his soothing voice, and it was increasingly clear that Chan had been wrapped around his little finger for a long time. But because it was Minho, Chan didn't mind. Instead, he rested his head against Minho's forehead, simply enjoying the silence and nature and the person in front of him as they breathed in contently. 

The two moons in the space above still orbited like satellites, oblivious to Chan and Minho's love scenario. The moons wouldn't dare cross paths, even for them. 

Suddenly, Minho spoke. "Hey, I have a surprise for you. I think you'll like it." 

"You do?" Chan _was_ surprised, to say the least. He hadn't expected anything like that and was mentally kicking himself for not buying Minho something. Maybe the gift was something like a necklace.

"Yeah." He reached into his pant's pocket, then immediately stopped. "But before I do that, I need you to do something," he smirked.

"What do I need to do?" Just as he finished asking, Chan watched as Minho vividly glitched in front of him for a split second. It was so fast he wasn't sure if it even happened, so he blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes tiredly as it had been a long day. He was too tired to think, and the fatigue was catching up to him in his bones. But something inside him knew. Subconsciously, his breathing was becoming shallower. And the pain in his chest was threatening to break his heart in two. He wanted to cry, but he wasn't going to show that outwardly so easily. Pretending just seemed like the better option.

Minho drew closer, caressing Chan's face with his hands. "Are you okay, Channie? You don't seem well."

He didn't feel like speaking, either. And yet, part of him still wanted to play along. He had no strength to break the illusion. "I'm fine," Chan almost choked out.

Smiling, Minho kissed him on the cheek for good measure. "Okay. If you say you're fine, then you are. I'll always be here for you."

That broke him. "Yeah." The pollen floating around beautifully was now annoying to him. The moons that he looked up to every day and night now disgusted him. 

"I need you to cover your eyes and count to ten. Then I'll show you."

Chan nodded, doing as he was told by raising his hands over his face. "One... two... three... four..."

"And no peeking!" Minho reminded, wanting to get that point across. 

"Five... six... seven... eight... nine..." Chan felt a teardrop roll down his cheek. "Ten." Once he uncovered his face, the truth revealed itself. Minho vanished. He was gone. 

Or rather, Minho never existed. At least in here. 

He looked down at his hands, and soon enough he was glitching as well. The surrounding environment warped, and eventually it all went black. He vaguely felt a helmet device being taken off his head. Then, he opened his eyes to reality as he woke up. He was lying down on a worn-out, long reclining chair, similar to a dentist's. As he touched his face, he could feel the wetness from crying. The room he was in was familiar, with its dark-gray concrete walls and dim lighting. He was a fool.

"Congratulations, Bang Chan. Record timing." A voice from behind continued to write down important notes on a clipboard. "You may go back to your room." 

The guard at the doorway glanced in Chan's direction, and Chan got up to be escorted. When he stepped out the doorway, the guard motioned for him to continue walking, so he did exactly that. They were standing on the second floor's platform, walking along the railing and eventually to the stairs where Chan would be taken up to the third floor. The whole place had its occasional flickering lights. Directly below was the main portion of the facility, where researchers dedicated their studies. Chan figured after a long day of cleaning and sorting through shelves of equipment in the doctor's office where he was stationed, his body had no energy to lock away his hidden feelings. And now the researchers knew about his feelings for Minho.

He really was a fool. 

They were the only two people assigned to be assistants for the facility's doctor. Now he or Minho would probably be stationed elsewhere and separated. 

When they reached the room, the guard unlocked the door with one of his keys. Chan was gently pushed inside, and the door closed behind. Rarely would the guards lock it afterwards. Maybe if someone broke a rule, they would. Each room had its own window that looked outside onto the third level. Each person's room was the same, painted in dark-gray with a single plain bed and a small table with a chair. The higher-ups let everyone check out books to read, but Chan wasn't really a fan of that. 

Just directly opposite to his room, on the other side of the third floor, was Minho's room. Sometimes they would wave at each other. Sometimes they would laugh at one another's funny faces, although if you got caught laughing you were usually scolded. But when everyone ate in the cafeteria, it was generally allowed. And he always sat with Minho. They always laughed. Free ability to walk around was also allowed, except on testing days like these, which was about once a month.

Luckily for him, he could spot Minho in his own room, lying down in his bed and reading a good book. Minho looked up at him, giving him a small wave, to which Chan waved back and smiled. Even if they got assigned to different places, it would be okay. They could still talk at lunch or even outside their rooms after today, and that was more than enough to make Chan happy.

They were close, but Chan never confessed. Maybe now that they would be separated, he should. Chan walked over to reach for something under his bed, pulling out a tiny bit of chalk. After tossing it in his hand lightly a couple times to judge the weight, he knows that he needs to formally fill out papers for more chalk. Stroking down a tally mark on the farthest wall from the door, he sighed and tossed it to the floor where it would roll back under his bed. After plopping down on his mattress and hugging a pillow, he glanced up at all the tally marks he made over time. 

Day 7,847.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a bit sadder than i originally intended, um sorry.. 
> 
> but anyway the story doesn't end here there will be more, and i don't really like sad endings so yeah, comments are greatly appreciated and hope everyone has a great day/night~


End file.
